


Merlin & Arthur's guide to making Valentine's day cake

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Fanart, Fluff, Image Heavy, M/M, Photo Shoots, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure of mini!Merlin and mini!Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin & Arthur's guide to making Valentine's day cake

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626116820/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Buy stuff you want to stuff into your cake

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626116940/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
For this one, we'll use yogurt, sugar, sponge buscuits, bananas, strawberry jam and a piece of dark chocolate.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626117090/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Merlin takes care of mixing yogurt with a few spoons of sugar.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023384855/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Peeling bananas is Arthur's specialty.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023384885/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Then comes slicing the bananas.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852153272/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
And it's Merlin's job again to start piling. First biscuits.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36626117940/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Then bananas.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023384925/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
And yogurt.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852153492/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Jam instead of bananas in the second layer. Arthur loves jam.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36215360723/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Then it's Arthur's job to grate the piece of chocolate.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852153702/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Tadaa!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852153952/in/album-72157688574377085/)  
Once and future lovebirds. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36852153812/in/album-72157688574377085/)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: <https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/170877807964/merlin-arthurs-guide-to-making-valentines-day>


End file.
